


[podfic] Soup

by chalcopyrite, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Cough Syrup, Flu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Sick!Frank, Soup, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Coffeeshop AU! Frank is a struggling (or maybe just thrifty) sole proprietor, and when he gets sick, he tries to keep the place open. Longtime customers and acquaintances-on-their-way-to-friendship Waybros are horrified, and Gerard gets Mikey to take over operations while he gets Frank tucked in and hydrated."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281521) by [chalcopyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:16:00  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Band\)%20_Soup_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
